Cloud
Cloud is a nebula that invaded the Falcon when it sailed through It. After it studied the ship and was convinced by Isaac to try to experience human life for itself, It took human form and he/she joined the crew. Characteristics *'Name': Cloud *'Species': Nebula Cloud *'Age': Ageless (has been around millions of years) *'Hair': Blonde *'Eyes': Blue *'Likes': Crew of the Falcon, Twinkies, Rei *'Dislikes': Being experimented on, evil people, Eon *'Family': None, Crew of the Falcon. Appearance Casual Cloud is a formless being made of nebula clouds. However, he/she is able to take the form of a human. Though he/she has no set gender. Because of that, Cloud has two forms: one male and one female. He/she is always constantly changing in either one, usually for a day or a week. His male form is a tall, slender, human Caucasian resembling a sixteen year old with short cut blue hair, small muscled body with a slim trim to it, and blue eyes. His female form is a Caucasian sixteen year old female, with a slender figure, shoulder-length blonde hair with a black hairband, and bright blue eyes. Nebula Cloud His/her Nebula storm cloud form is vast and large, stretching as big as a football stadium. SIG Suit His/her SIG suit is yellow and black, but unlike all other SIG suits, his black under-suit is white instead of black. Background Cloud was formerly a nebula in space millions of years from forming into a star, circling an uninhabited world. It became aware that the stars around its space were being extinguished, as life on them were disappearing, and the fear that it felt attracted the newly formed Death Moons that came from their wake. After learning through the energies of nearby nebulas, describing the amazing events they had experienced all around their universe, the space cloud resolved herself to an idea. Expelling mass amounts of its stellar gaseous form, Cloud traveled through the cosmos, seeking help from any lifeforms available. Personality Despite being a being that has lived millions of years, Cloud displays a very ignorant personality. Unfamiliar with the behavior of sentient beings. She/he showed a blatant regard for the rules as he/she has never done anything except travel through space, and being regarded as a force of intergalactic nature. Once he/she accidentally invaded the ship, and learning all of the crew, Cloud became fascinated with the many forms of life, as well as the mission they were undergoing. At that point, he/she began to harbor an intent goal to become more human like they were…someday. She/he seems to have a tendency to hide his/her own emotions, but it became clear he/she was insulted that Rei was not allowed by the Zamazons to search with them, being labeled as not even being alive. She/he is not above admitting his/her mistakes, shown when she/he did so for Razer after she discovered her/his physical form's origin during their first confrontation with the Zamazons. Cloud is very knowledgeable of the species aboard the Falcon and others, due to his/her intellect of traveling around the cosmos, as well as his/her interactions with the crew. She/he uses her/his access to the ship’s mainframe computer solely for their benefit and never for his/her own personal gain. Cloud believes his/her teammates to be fairly smart as well, speaking to them with advanced words and going out of his/her way to treat them with upmost respect. Cloud is also very polite and curious, even to hardened criminals such as Drusa while Drusa was explained what he/she was doing to him/her while managing to try and dissect an energy being, while his/her torso was opened. Cloud carries this trait over and speaks to his/her teammates in such a manner, usually with their ignoring of the formality of his/her speaking and carrying on their conversation as they would regardless of his/her speaking. Cloud is not above accepting compliments, usually returning them when they are received by him/her. A case of this would be when he/she was told he/she looked "fine" by Rei. He/she quickly returned the compliment. Cloud believes in rescuing his/her teammates and putting his/her own life at risk to save them. She/he believed in saving them above others until he/she was told by Isaac that it was "what we do". She/he changed him/herself around slightly and began to take this to heart. The main cause of his/her acceptance of this phrase is because of his/her goal of becoming more human, much like Rei. Though Cloud already considers him/herself a being similar to being human, Cloud still took the phrase with him/her and lived by it for the remainder of his/her time with the other members aboard the Falcon. She/he joined the rest of the crew in many of their battles because she/he wanted to be more like them. She/he also wanted to observe closely, how beings like Isaac, Kori, and Jeff could put their lives on the line daily. After seeing their battles, she/he became inspired and decided to do the same with his/hers. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Cosmic Abilities': The entity named Cloud, in his/her nebula forms, possesses great power. **'Manipulation of Matter\Energy': She/he can do this on a planetary scales. **'Instantaneous Travel Across Space': He/she can take themselves, people or one person, from one point of the galaxy to another. Though this exhausts him/her if done more than once. **'The ability to hold a breathable atmosphere in her form.' **'Shrink/Growth': She/He can also shrink or expand her form as needed, usually a small cloud formation the size of an average sports car while in a planet’s atmosphere. *'Physical Form': She/He also possessed the ability to take on human form, short term and long term memory, individual thought process and emotions. In her human form, she/he could turn into a living cloud formation with the power to fire bolts of lightning and mild telepathy. She could also shift her/his form from the template of Carol to the template of Daniel. Skills Equipment *'SIG Suit - self made' Relationships Cloud's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor/s *'Male form': Jason Spisak *'Female form': Grey DeLisle Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Males Category:Celestial Being Category:Crew of the Falcon Category:Explorers Category:Wrecker Squad